A Pirate's Treasure
by Nadie en el mundo
Summary: Arthur y Scott Kirkland son dos piratas que se enfrentan por el mismo tesoro. Han hecho de las suyas en los mares, pero nunca pueden evitar volver a él. EscociaxGales/GalesxInglaterra. Dedicado a Ashiteru-sama y a Gales por su cumpleaños
1. Primera Parte

**Dedicado a Ashiteru-sama :D por motivo del cumpleaños de nuestros especiales OCs de Gales!**

**Hoy, primero de Marzo, le deseamos feliz cumpleaños x D**

**Puntos a aclarar:**

**-El tema y argumento de la historia le pertenecen a Ashiteru-sama, yo sólo le puse mis palabras y descripciones**

**-Primera vez que pongo malas palabras en un fic D: Creo que era necesario si se trataba de piratas.**

**-Investigue mucho para los detalles, pero aún así hay nombres y lugares que he inventado.**

**¡Espero que te guste Ai-san! :D**

**A Pirate's Treasure**

Primera Parte

-¡Capitán, se le necesita en estribor! ¡Nos hemos cruzado con el barco de McAllister! ¡Y él y sus marineros se disponen a atacar!-

El capitán Arthur Kirkland bebía ron de lo más tranquilo en su cabina de lujo.

Estaba pensando en todas las cosas que habían pasado desde que se escapó de su hogar en un pueblito en las afueras de Londres, para adentrarse a la mar y dedicarse a la piratería. Recordaba aquellos fríos ojos verde oliva, tan atados a sus motivos y aspiraciones que no podían pasarse por alto ni un solo día que quedaba de su existencia.

_Ese día de enero en el que se cansó de ser el segundo, de ser el que pasaba desapercibido y de ser el que resultaba indiferente…_

Ese día se escapó de su lugar natal y consiguió un insignificante puesto en un barco pirata muy famoso por todo el Reino Unido.

Sólo admitió que hizo cosas viles, deshonestas; que jugó juegos sucios e infamantes para poder timar al capitán y hacer del barco uno propio.

Ahora era el Capitán Kirkland, y estaba orgulloso de su título. Se levantaba soberbio e imponente sobre las aguas marinas, ganando la reputación impecable de uno de los más temidos vándalos de los 7 mares.

Había hundido dos barcos españoles, uno francés, uno holandés y tres portugueses. Pero no le era suficiente. Aún no era lo suficientemente fuerte.

Y el motivo de tal razonamiento era que aún después de haber obtenido tantos logros con su gran barco, no había podido vencer y tomar el barco de otra gran leyenda de los siete mares: El Capitán Scott McAllister, su hermano mayor.

Aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad que tuviera para tomar la perla que su barco era, y así batirse con él a duelo y eliminarlo de la faz de la tierra de una vez por todas.

Lo comunicado por su marinero le abría una nueva posibilidad para aplastar al bastardo, no podía desperdiciarla

-Con que ese bastardo de nuevo… ¡Ve ayudar a los hombres, idiota! ¿Qué esperas? Yo estaré allí en un segundo-

Se acomodó su sombrero negro adornado con perlas, hilos de oro y rosas, joyas que manifestaban su importante cargo y sus logros como líder de la embarcación pirata. Cambió a un porte altivo, elegante y decidido cuando salió de su cubículo y vio a su tripulación preparando los cañones y tomando armas para la lucha.

Vislumbró el gran barco, el _Morbid Trident_. Como siempre, estaba en su glorificación: El negro de su madera le daba una aire lúgubre pero fino, las grandes velas superpuestas una sobre otra, ya un poco gastadas, daban cuenta de las innumerables batallas de las cuales habían sido testigo, la bandera pirata con una calaca y un par de huesos que hacía conocido el propósito de la nave… Todo resaltaba con un aire de majestuosidad y altanería insoportables.

Revisó cada detalle del barco, a cada miembro del equipo de navegación, buscando sólo unos ojos entre la multitud. De repente, sintió la mirada paralizante de la que brotaba un brillo esmeralda y una agudeza difícil de engañar.

Había encontrado a su hermano por fin.

-"¡Smith, Flitch y Rory; vayan con sus hombres a estribor! ¡Jones, McGann; lleven a los suyos a alistar los cañones! ¡Kelsey y Furse; detrás de los cañones y a babor con todas sus armas! ¡Rápido!"-

Dirigió hasta que todos sus hombres estuvieran en sus puestos, sin romper el contacto visual con el otro capitán. El hombre alto y pelirrojo sólo sonreía de manera burlona, con una expresión que parecía susurrarle que cualquier intento sería en vano.

Corrió hasta estribor, subió al arco de madera, y sujetándose de la sirena insignia primera y guardiana de la nave –Vas a caer, _McAllister~_-

El otro lo imitó pero corriendo hacia la proa de su nave, en donde se empinó y espetó a todo pulmón –Serás tú el que pierda tu _Black Gold,_ Kirkland"-

Cruzaron dos últimas miradas desafiantes antes de desaparecer entre su tripulación para batallar contra la amenaza hermana.

El sonido de los cañones resonaba en aquel mar de nadie, los gritos de los hombres heridos o en agonía se escuchaban en cada uno de los navíos. Los marineros intercambiaron su posición en los barcos sólo para minimizar al enemigo, muchas veces con la promesa que no volverían a su barco hogar.

Era un espectáculo de violencia y brutalidad desmedidas, en donde cada hombre danzaba alrededor de otro golpeando espadas hasta matar al contrincante.

De pronto algo los detuvo.

Un grito proveniente del observador en el palo mayor, con un mensaje que se expandió entre los hombres como si del secreto de la vida y la muerte se tratara.

-¡La Marina Real se acerca!-

Con la dispersión de esa corta oración, en los dos barcos se formó un alboroto para tripular y poner en marcha los dos prestigiosos buques, antes que los marinos hicieran sentir el peso de la ley sobre los temidos vándalos.

Aquellos deseos que ambos dirigentes tenían de someter y hundir al otro tuvieron que ser ahogados en su pecho para hasta cuando se les presentara otra fecha de encuentro. ¡Qué oportuna era la autoridad! Los malditos perros falderos iban a pagar por posponer a la fuerza su épico combate. De eso no había duda.

Eso sentía sobre todo Scott McAllister, de nacimiento Scott Kirkland, que llevaba ya un buen tiempo queriendo hundir un barco marino. ¿Pero qué podía hacer ahora? Sus hombres estaban cansados y el barco necesitaba reabastecerse antes que pudiera sostener una lucha con la Marina y sus barcos de última tecnología.

Él se limitó a chasquear la lengua y a volver a la cámara del capitán para descansar un poco. Confiaba en que su precioso _Morbid Trident_ escaparía de la nueva amenaza, pues su barco era tan rápido como un relámpago en cuanto a navegación se trataba.

Gruñó entre los dientes insultos de toda clase y calumnias de la clase más baja –"¡Marineros al demonio! ¡Los muy insolentes se creen capaces de meter su hocico de perro sarnoso en el combate que más estaba ansiando! Pero las pagaran esos hijos de perra…-

Al igual que Arthur, el pelirrojo también tenía la más violenta volición para tomar posesión de su más odiado enemigo, para así hundirla en las profundidades del Pacífico Norte y volver a casa a reclamar a su querido hermano sin ningún tipo de obstáculo.

¿Después de todo esa era la razón por la que se había fugado no?

_Además de divertirse un poco en ultramar, podría acabar con su molesto hermanito, y así llamar la atención de Glen. _

Recordó que antes que se fuera de casa, él se encontraba estudiando derecho y filosofía, porque quería convertirse en un importante magnate en la política y la diplomacia. Notó por aquellos días que cada vez que se metía en un lío, él le prestaba más interés del de costumbre, aconsejándolo, e incluso moviendo piezas para que pudiese escapar de prisión o para que se le levantaran los cargos en su contra. Si bien era cierto que todo ese cuidado podía tener su origen en una cuestión de vergüenza familiar, sentido del decoro, y el frío deseo de no quedar condenado como cercano a un criminal al momento de querer ser parte del mundo político, lo que vendría a ser por beneficio propio al final; no dejaba de pensar que esa atención que recibía le encantaba.

Y por eso, y para no involucrarlo de inmediato pero aun así recibir sus atenciones, decidió escapar y dedicarse de llano a la piratería, cambiando su apellido al de McAllister, que era uno que había logrado rastrear entre sus ante pasados de Escocia e Irlanda, y alcanzando el adjetivo, en forma superlativa, de temido, a lo largo de todos los océanos conocidos.

Quiso conquistar todo el mundo sólo para él, y servírselo en una bandeja de oro sólo para ver una chispa de felicidad en sus frías facciones, para convencerlo de las cosas raras que sentía por él. Con todo eso, el oficio tenía sus pros y sus contras; y a pesar de que extrañase mucho a su hermano, sentía que la estúpida actitud de alguna forma lo llenaba.

Amaba ser un pirata, aunque había un singular problema.

Y dicho problema yacía en el pequeño: El ahora hecho capitán Kirkland.

¡Cómo le fastidiaba eso! La primera vez que oyó de su reputación lo relacionó con un completo disparate, y al comprobar los rumores ardió en ira y deseos de masacrarlo con sus propias manos.

Nadie nunca le impediría derrotarlo.

Simplemente porque le hastiaba su existencia en la tierra, y eso no era sólo por lo distintos y volátiles que eran sus caracteres juntos, sino también porque el muy bastardo se había enamorado de la persona a la quien él más amaba, llegándole a prometer que lo tendría mucho antes que él pudiera siquiera posar sus manos sobre el ojioliva.

¡Además el muy idiota amenazaba con quitarle la preciada atención del hermano intermedio!

No.

Eso nunca lo iría a permitir.

…

Llegó a su cuarto y se tiró en su cama, deslizó sus pesadas botas fuera de pies y se acomodó a placer entre las sábanas azules con decorado persa en color dorado. Dio una rápida ojeada al calendario sujetado en la ventana de la cabina, y leyó la fecha: 28 de Diciembre de 1785.

Sólo faltaba un mes para el cumpleaños de su Glen, y aún no le había encontrado ningún obsequio, cuestión que le preocupó más de lo que cualquier otro detalle lo haría.

Zanjó de momento que apenas se terminara la reparación y el abastecimiento de su barco, iría a buscar un tesoro digno de aquel individuo. El sólo pensamiento lo hizo sonreír, al tiempo que cerró sus ojos para meditar un poco.

Tal vez podría sentir el mayor desdén hacia los sentimientos y designios de otras personas, pero el sencillo acordarse de que había alguien para él en el mundo, podía apaciguar el carácter distorsionado y mellado que había adquirido con los años.

-Desearía saber qué está haciendo ahora mismo-

Cerró los ojos nuevamente luego de parpadear, esta vez más allegado al sueño.

Dormitó entonces por unas cuantas horas, con la imagen de su hermano representada vivamente en su cabeza.

Glen…

….


	2. Segunda Parte

**A Pirate's Treasure**

Segunda Parte

-Glen…-

Arthur se encontraba sobre la superficie de su _Black Gold_, vagando en sus deseos y razonamientos mientras veía a todos sus hombres realizar sus labores con apresuro y determinación temible, y así no ser atrapados por las autoridades que resguardaban la seguridad naval: No podían luchar porque, al igual que el _Morbid Trident_, la embarcación había quedado en cierto grado de averío.

Y aquellos deseos y razonamientos en los que él rondaba, estaban bastante distantes de lo que percibían sus cinco sentidos en ese preciso momento. Estos aludían, trataban, o exploraban aspectos que implicaban a la persona más importante para el capitán, que era, indistintamente de Scott, su hermano mayor, Glen Kirkland.

En ocasiones casi olvidaba los estrechos vínculos sanguíneos que los tres compartían, pues además de las ahora millas que los separaban, cada uno se había asegurado de darse a conocer con apellidos desiguales a los que heredaron de su padre.

Pero eso no era lo único.

La verdad de ese rompimiento provenía más del hecho de que nunca había sentido ni el menor cariño por el mayor, llegando a repudiarlo en algún momento de su pubertad; y con respecto al otro hermano…

La situación era absolutamente opuesta, pero la percepción de sus vínculos era prácticamente la misma: A él tampoco lo sentía como un hermano confidente y amigo, pero no porque le odiase. Era por algo mucho más elevado y sublime con eso.

Él le había llegado a amar.

Y aquel concepto de amor que atañía al ojioliva lo había llevado a hacerse él mismo un vándalo, por varios motivos:

Cuando ya había llegado a los últimos años de su adolescencia, se dio cuenta que el comportamiento de Scott llamaba la observación de Glen. No estaba seguro de sus motivaciones, pero sí de sus efectos, y eso le hartaba y deprimía a sobremanera.

Llegó incluso a un punto en el que no quiso saber nada de nada ni de nadie, tornándose de lo más rebelde, como si fuera un cliché de adolescentes. Creyó que de esa forma su hermano se preocuparía de él tanto como lo hacía de su antagonista, pero pecó en errar.

La gran perspicacia e ingenio de Glen le permitieron realizar que el comportamiento de su hermanito no pasaba de ser un capricho, una burda faceta. No era un como Scott, quién tenía alguna extravagancia, alguna enfermiza obsesión con causar estragos y malos ratos a quienes se interponían en sus objetivos, todo realzado por su necesidad de ser atendido.

Por eso fue que regañó a Arthur severamente, intentando hacerle entender que su actuar era para él estúpido e inmaduro.

Y él se enojó y huyó de casa, siguiendo los pasos del primogénito en desgracia.

Simple y sencillamente porque quería dejar de ser el segundo, el que pasaba desapercibido y parecía indiferente.

Al mismo tiempo que en efecto existía una añoranza de libertad y rebeldía, que encontró su catarsis en mandar todo al diablo y buscar el peor oficio: ser un pirata. Y sería el peor y más infame de los piratas bajo juramento personal.

Pero nunca mandó al demonio a ese ser que tanto quería: A él volvería glorioso, condecorado y rico; para que le preste atención.

…

Aún iracundo por el encuentro previo, paseó verificando que todos se encontraran en sus puestos y que tengan todo en orden. Sabía que ningún hombre se atrevería a desobedecerlo, pues ya se había construido la reputación de cruel castigador. Con sólo un 'pero' de parte de algún sucio tripulante, era capaz de hacerlo caminar por la plancha, o de desafiarlo a duelo, con la victoria asegurada por sus temibles habilidades con la espada de esgrima.

El comportamiento de sus colaboradores estaba en orden, como lo previó, y así sólo le quedó encaminarse hacia su cabina para revisar sus mapas.

Experimentó de repente un profundo y codicioso deseo de ver su botín de lucha,- en especial el último tesoro que robó de una embarcación española que salió de las indias occidentales cargada de riquezas- de manera que descendió hasta el depósito en la planta más baja de su barco.

Se abrió paso por entre los barriles, sacos y cajas del panel de almacenamiento, hasta llegar al compartimiento que mantenía bajo llave. Encajó el artefacto, que guardaba como el amuleto de un collar cerca a su pecho, dentro de la cerradura, para luego abrir la puerta y pestañar maravillado ante todo el brillo dorado que se desprendía del caudal que guardaba.

Caminó hacia el último cofre que había caído en su posesión: Las gemas, dijes, monedas de civilizaciones americanas antiguas, perlas, lujosas armas bañadas en oro y plata y perlas preciosas…

Debía haber algo que pudiese regalarle a Glen allí, pues sabía que pronto cumpliría veintiséis años y tenía que preparar algo para él.

Removió algunas piezas en búsqueda de algo adecuado para su hermano. Consideró lo que sabía de sus gustos y su personalidad, o cada cosa que creía pudiera traerle aunque sea la más pequeña alegría.

Lo encontró de pronto: Una espada, con puño y guardamanos curvos, bañadas en oro puro, con incrustaciones de diamantes, esmeraldas, rubíes y lapislázuli en alrededor de la monterilla y la empuñadura, con un pomo de plata reluciente y un gavilán elegantemente curveado, del cual colgaba una soguilla de filigrana de oro y plata. La cuchilla era una obra de arte, lo podía reconocer con por su vasto conocimiento en la materia, pues su forma era perfecta y su alineación precisa.

-Seguro esto le encantaría-

Y probablemente lo haría, considerando lo habilidoso que era el susodicho con la esgrima, y lo mucho que él apreciaba la genialidad hecha piezas históricas y tesoros coleccionistas.

¡Estaba ansioso por que lo viera! Pero primero tenía que perder a la Marina, y luego anclar en el primer puerto que pueda para reabastecerse y mandar a subsanar su nave, tal y cómo debía hacerlo Scott.

…

_Allí iban los capitanes Kirkland y McAllister._


	3. Tercera Parte

**A Pirate's Treasure**

Tercera Parte

Ya era el 15 de febrero.

La brisa del mar acariciaba su rostro con toques suaves y relajantes; el sonido de las olas apaciguaba su agitación y lo adormecía.

Podía decirse que se sentía bastante tranquilo.

¿Por qué?

Porque muy pronto llegaría al viejo Londres.

Estaba seguro de que llegaría el 28 de ese mes o el primero del siguiente, y todo aquello no era coincidencia, aunque por lo súbito de la situación lo pareciera.

Había calculado cada movimiento de su barco para así llegar a tiempo del cumpleaños de su hermano menor, a quien se moría por ver. ¡Si hasta incluso se había arriesgado a explorar una isla conocida por haber sido tomada por peligrosos corsarios, sólo para conseguir algo que regalarle y que todo sea perfecto!

Lo que consiguió como obsequio era perfecto para la ocasión y para la persona de quien se trataba: Era una familia de pequeños dragones de decoración, hechos de una piedra preciosa cada uno.

Eran cinco, uno por cada tipo de dragón según las arcaicas leyendas celtas. El primero era el dragón plateado, el más benévolo, hecho de diamantes y cuarzos; le seguía el dragón rojo, el de fuego, hecho a base de rubíes y obsidianas; el tercero era el dragón verde, el de tipo ermitaño, hecho de esmeraldas y jade; luego estaba el dragón azul, el de tipo hielo y de fortaleza envidiable, hecho de zafiros y topacios. Por último estaba su favorito, el imponente dragón negro, oscuro y poderoso, hecho de una combinación de textita, diamantes, y ónix.

Scott estaba bastante al corriente de lo mucho que a Glen le gustaban los dragones de los cuentos de su madre, por lo que supo que eran ideales.

¡Y además, qué mejor regalo para un alto funcionario que algo tan lujoso, pomposo y ostentoso como lo era su estilo de vida!

-A Glen le encantará esto- Sonrió

Ya estaba hablando solo de lo mucho que le emocionaba pensar en él, pero eso no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Sus palabras se impregnaron el aire de la noche con una nostalgia y unos deseos prohibidos que sólo él podía percibir y abrigar vivos en su interior. Respiró con pesadez y miró a la Luna; fastuosa en su lugar en el cielo. Su luz rozaba su rostro, su delicada piel casi podía sentirlo, de la misma forma que podía sentir lo fría y sola que estaba.

Extrañaba aquellos días en los que podía sonreírse viendo a Glen despertar, comer, hablar, leer, insultarlo con la mirada y últimamente dormir, en un ciclo que se repetía mucho, sí, pero que nunca lo aburrió.

Extrañaba el orgullo que lo llenaba cada vez que él se dedicaba a sus estudios para lograr sus designios.

Extrañaba cómo lo aconsejaba y lo ayudaba cuando se metía en problemas.

Extrañaba su belleza, su circunspección, su talento y su displicencia.

… Prácticamente extrañaba todo de él.

Sin él, era consciente de la soledad que lo envolvía. Sólo el ojioliva podía llenar el vacío, sólo él podía dar algún sentido a su vida.

Estaban a 13 días de separación, pero él sentía eso como un milenio entero.

Se pasó todas las noches que quedaron hasta arribar al famoso puerto pensando única y cumplidamente en su precioso hermano.

Al menos con eso sentía la espera menos lenta.

* * *

><p>Logró con éxito arribar el 28 de Febrero a la capital de Inglaterra.<p>

Mandó a sus hombres más confiables a la ciudad antes de descender del navío él mismo, pues necesitaba saber en qué posición se encontraba la autoridad, cuáles eran los puntos asegurados, y si se sospechaba alguna presencia pirata. Mientras tanto se encargó de que se bajara la bandera negra emblema de su oficio, al mismo tiempo que demandó a sus hombres actuar con recato.

Una vez que supo que no se exponía al salir y se cercioró de que estuviera presentable para pasar desapercibido, bajó del gigantesco _Morbid Trident_ y paseó un poco por la ciudad, esperando que caiga la noche para que le sea más fácil infiltrarse en la mansión del importante Ministro de Relaciones exteriores del Reino Unido.

De lo que no estaba enterado, no obstante, era que cierto enemigo suyo había anclado horas antes al lado opuesto del puerto, y que había seguido los mismos pasos que él antes de adentrarse a la ciudad.

Arthur había llegado cinco horas antes en comparación, en las cuales se había dispuesto a explorar el lugar, que con todo lo que había visto en sus recorras, se le hacía cada vez más desconocido. Y no sólo eso, sino que además Londres ya no era de su gusto, ya no sentía nada apegado a él, a no ser por quien había ido a visitar.

Era la primera vez que lo iba a buscar después de mucho tiempo, pues la mayoría de sus encuentros con aquel paraje eran más bien por correctivos, sanciones, y encarcelamientos; rara vez lo veía.

Nunca sospecharía que fue gracias a quien buscaba por quien fue capaz de escapar o ser absuelto de sus crímenes.

Él, al igual que Scott, esperó hasta que el sol se pusiera para poder escabullirse discretamente en la propiedad de Glen, ya que no podía exhibirse.

Nadie podría verlo -Él era muy fácil de reconocer, él era el peligroso capitán Kirkland, y por eso debía ser de lo más cuidadoso.

Ambos piratas, entonces, esperaron las siete de la noche para poder poner su plan en marcha, todo casi por pura coincidencia de horarios.

Nunca pensaron encontrarse.


	4. Cuarta Parte

**A Pirate's Treasure**

Cuarta Parte

Glen Llywelyn estaba sentado en un espacio ambientado para su uso dentro del invernadero de su casa principal, en Londres.

Dio un sorbo afable a su té con leche fresca mientras leía el Times, periódico aún nuevo, con menos interés que de costumbre, embebido en sus meditaciones. Estaba a tan sólo un día de ese día, del primero de Marzo, su cumpleaños.

Y todo lo que pasaba ante sus ojos era tan claro para él como un baldazo de agua fría: Había llegado al tope de su carrera, había logrado hacer dinero y ganarse la más elevada reputación.

Era un ministro, y ya tenía la riqueza suficiente como para comprarse un título, condecoraciones.

¡Hasta podía costearse un condado entero sin problema! Aunque eso era fácil, contando todas las propiedades que tenía no sólo a lo largo de Inglaterra, ¡sino alrededor de todo el Reino Unido!

Inclusive habiendo sido capaz de todos esos logros a su corta edad de 25 años, existía algo en él que no le dejaba tranquilo, y eso era que por momentos no se sentía del todo conforme.

Había tenido que cambiar el apellido que sus padres le dieron con cariño por uno extranjero, y días como esos, cercanos a una fecha importante, sentía que el nuevo nombre no contenía su esencia por completo. Pero no podía darle importancia, puesto que no había vuelta atrás. Se preguntaba como todo se había quebrado, cómo su familia se deshizo y cómo cada uno tomó un rumbo que nunca se entrelazaría a vista honrosa de la sociedad, cómo nadie ya era lo que fue en un inicio.

Entre esos cambios él era ahora Glen Llywelyn, ya nada más. Había escogido el apellido y su identidad por un mero viaje que hizo años atrás a Gales, habiendo terminado sus estudios universitarios. Le gustó tanto el lugar por esa época, su calma, sus tradiciones, su idiosincrasia; y siendo él de naturaleza calmada, reservada y tranquila, quiso quedarse a vivir unos años, en los que posteriormente prepararía las bases de su aspiraciones políticas.

Se hizo allí todo un hombre nuevo: Concluyó que portar el apellido de un afamado pirata haría más fácil que se los relacionase, y eso podría perjudicar y frustrar su carrera política. Fue así como buscó un apellido que le calzara, uno bueno, perfecto.

Entre sus lecturas de textos históricos galeses, halló un apellido que mereció su consideración- Llywelyn.

Llywelyn The Last había sido el último príncipe coronado en Gales, ilustre y legendario. Le gustó la idea de apellidarse como alguien importante, así que adoptó aquel nombre histórico.

Asimismo creó una vida totalmente diferente a la que había vivido en realidad, ocultando su verdadera procedencia su familia, sus raíces, conocidos –que por cierto eran muy pocos-, sus hermanos vándalos, ¡todo!

No podía renegar de lo que había hecho, empero. Su farsa había encumbrado su estilo de vida, había aumentado su tranquilidad, le había provisto de grandes conexiones y tratos, logrando el ambiente preciso para maximizar su pensar agudo y calculador, encaminándolo de entero a sus propósitos.

No sin razón era uno de los mejores y más respetados altos funcionarios de la corona.

Y ese día era para él uno como cualquier otro, uno igual de monótono y de pocas novedades, ya que también tuvo que dejar atrás su fecha de nacimiento y abrazar una igualmente nueva.

Era él, de nuevo, Glen Llywelyn, nacido el 5 de Julio de 1769, con ahora un año más del que a escondidas tenía, proveniente de Wrexham, en Gales.

Todo era perfecto.

…¿No?

Aburrido, pero perfecto.

Se dio cuenta, de repente, que no había tenido noticias de sus hermanos hacía varios meses. Disfrutaba tener que interceder para que no fuesen juzgados o planear una manera para que se puedan escapar de las cárceles sin que supiera que él estaba detrás de todo, lo admitía, ya que esas cosas le daban un toque pintoresco a su plana y estirada agenda de ministro.

¿Qué sería de ellos ahora?

Sólo esperaba que no se hubiesen metido en algún lío allá afuera, o en el peor de de los casos, que aún se encontraran con vida.

Miró hacia el cielo y advirtió lo tarde que era; ya casi estaba anocheciendo.

Se levantó de su silla y se encaminó hacia la casa después de encargarle a uno de sus criados que limpiara la mesa en donde acababa de estar. Una vez allí se metió a su biblioteca, pues quería terminar de leer _Las aventuras del capitán Singleton _de Daniel Defoe, que trataba de un pirata que fue convencido de dejar su vida criminal gracias al amor de otro hombre, con quien termina viviendo en Londres.

¡Si tan sólo él pudiese cambiar a sus hermanos del mismo modo!

_Tal vez podría…_

Se terminó concentrando tanto el su lectura crítica que casi no sintió las presencias de más que alteraban su hogar.

No tendría por qué preocuparse, después de todo, ya que estando su casa justo al centro de un complejo que contenía las más indispensables instituciones de todo país, como el Palacio de Justicia, la Biblioteca Nacional, y el mismo Ministerio de Relaciones Exteriores. Sabía que sólo algún aventurado y loco experto podría osar irrumpir en su mansión.

Locos expertos en actos vandálicos… Esos eran sus hermanos.

Arthur fue el que entró a la casa primero.

Burló los guardias, usó formidables movimientos gimnastas para camuflarse y esconderse, utilizó todos sus conocimientos para abrir cerraduras de alta seguridad, y sobre todo, fue lo más silencioso posible, como si de él un fantasma se tratase. Logró así entrar por la puerta trasera; se escurrió entre armarios, descansos, y pasadizos, buscando en cada lugar posible hasta encontrar a Glen.

Le asombró encontrarse con muy pocos trabajadores y criados una vez dentro, pero pudo entenderlo: Se trataba de Glen, y sabía al dedillo que su modo de ser no admitiría tener demasiada gente en su casa, sino sólo la necesaria, porque probablemente desconfiaría o se vería aturdido por una muchedumbre corriendo de un lado a otro.

De pronto el pirata sintió pasos acelerados, como si escaparan, resonando en varias partes de la casa, haciéndole creer que no se trataba de alguien que allí laborara.

Tal vez había alguien más…

Decidió pasar por alto todo eso y seguir en marcha, pues ambicionaba ver a su hermano de una vez por todas, abrazarlo, y por fin ofrecerle el tesoro que con grandes campañas navales había logrado conquistar.

Su sospecha, por otro lado, era en efecto cierta.

Había alguien más allí; y ese era Scott, con exactamente las mismos intenciones.

Ambos estaban más ensimismados en no ser descubiertos, en localizar lo que buscaban, y por último admirando la decoración de la casa, en donde todo estaba perfectamente colocado, reluciente de la limpieza, tan armónico en esa combinación conservadora, clásica y sobria.

_Justo como él…_

Entonces pensaron en él, detenidamente.

Eran cerca de las ocho de la noche, en un día nublado y frío; la casa estaba silenciosa, y todos los quehaceres de su agitada jornada de ministro tal vez ya hechos, condiciones propicias para realizar un pasatiempo.

Lo único en lo que podía estar ocupándose era en lo que realmente adoraba, la lectura. Cada uno buscó independientemente la biblioteca de la casa, eventualmente encontrándola, pero en tiempos distintos.

El menor tuvo la fortuna de dar con la habitación en primer orden. Abrió la puerta lentamente, echando un vistazo a cada cosa por la rendija que se agrandaba mientras empujaba el mueble de exquisita madera.

Lo vislumbró entonces, sentado en un sillón delante de un librero gigante, con lámparas al costado y con una taza de té entre los dedos de su mano derecha. Se fijó si había alguien más allí, y sin descubrir nada, entró completamente, cerrando la puerta tras él.

El ojioliva sintió la presencia fortuita, e instintivamente volteó hacia aquella dirección. Su mirada oliva se cruzó con la esmeralda, que parecía paralizada por unos segundos, pero que luego se llenó de júbilo. Con un brillo extraordinario en ella, Arthur se acercó a su hermano con precipitación y ansiedad, luego se agachó en frente de él y le dio un abrazo lleno de nerviosismo, temor tal vez, pero principalmente, cariño.

Glen se quedó irresoluto un momento, pero no le tomó mucho realizar por qué él estaba allí.

Lo abrazó con diligencia, también, pero con un toque tan suave que no dio a entender más de lo que él quería dar a entender.

Su hermano menor lo miró con alegría, y plantó un beso en su mejilla, sonriendo con un poco de arrogancia.

-Hola, señor _ministro__~-_

-Buenas noches, Kirkland-

-He venido a- - Y cuando iba a hablarle acerca de la ocasión y de su obsequio, fue interrumpido por una voz gruesa desde el umbral de la puerta, la cual registraron al instante.

-Vaya, pero qué sorpresa…-

Se acercó con un mirar fulminante, serio. Tenía los brazos cruzados, estaba más o menos peinado –aunque su cabello rojo aún siguiese luciendo salvaje-, vestía de camisa blanca solamente, sin corbata, con un pantalón azul profundo y unas botas que hacían ruidoso eco cada vez que daba un amenazante paso adelante.

El rubio se paró en un momento, con porte desafiante. -¿Qué mierda haces aquí, McAllister? ¿No tienes un agujero de ratas en qué podrirte, acaso?-

-No uno mejor que este ~ Y eso es lo que precisamente iba preguntarte yo a ti, Arthur- Desvió sus ojos hacia Glen, que hizo un ademán de saludo, a lo que él contestó con una sonrisa vanidosa.

-¿Arthur? Jah ~Hace mucho que nadie me llama de esa manera, idiota-

Se detuvieron uno al frente del otro, observándose de pies a cabeza arduamente. El más joven hizo un gesto de repulsión, y dio un paso atrás para apuntar a su contrincante con la espada que desenvainó en un instante. El otro soltó una risilla insolente, y luego hizo lo mismo.

Las puntas de las dos armas de tocaban peligrosamente. Ninguno de los tres caballeros presentas sabía quién atacaría primero, razón por la cual se mostraron expectantes de cualquier movimiento.

-¿Sabes? He esperado años para tenerte así de cerca y matarte de una vez por todas-

Scott empezó a caminar en círculos alrededor del otro, ojeando cada una de sus partes, como queriendo encontrar un punto débil. Siguió hablando para disimular un poco, pero sabía que seguramente él ya se había dado cuenta de lo que hacía.

-No me olvido de ni una. Aquella vez que masacraste a la mitad de mi tripulación cerca a Panamá ¿Te acuerdas? ¿O qué tal cuando quemaste mis provisiones en aquella mi isla en el Pacífico Sur? ¡A sí! ¿Qué hay de aquella ocasión en que asesinaste a mis pequeñas amigas en Newfoundland sólo para molestarme, eh? Realmente me había encariñado con ellas. ¿Y qué tal eso de haber nacido, Artie?... Eso es algo que nunca te perdonaré, maldito bastardo-

Con un vertiginoso movimiento de su florete, Arthur hizo que Scott volase a un lado, apenas protegiéndose del golpe con la hoja de su instrumento.

-Silencio, sabandija. Créeme cuando te digo que si pudiera quemar cada uno de tus sueños, aspiraciones, deseos, y esas demás ridiculeces a las que le tienes apego, todas juntas, y hacerlas arder, lo haría con deleite sólo para verte sufrir. Y puedes estar seguro de que ni una puta gota de arrepentimiento bañaría mi frente, infeliz-

El pelirrojo se compuso en seguida, y con lo que pareció un simple tic-tac de sus botas contra el suelo, atacó a Arthur acertadamente. Si no hubiera sido por la veloz acción del receptor, seguro que este ya se encontraría en el suelo, sangrando.

-¿Y qué es eso, hermanito? ¿Ahora eres un pirata rudo y fuerte? No sigues siendo más que un mocoso- Hizo un movimiento en zigzag hacia adelante, pero el otro fue capaz de bloquear todas sus embistas –Y te diré algo que sé que no olvidas: Fui _yo_ quien te quitó todos esos sueños y aspiraciones _a ti_. ¡Por mi es quien eres un condenado pirata! ¡Por tus malditos celos!-

-¡Cállate! ¡Yo nunca haría nada por seguirte!- Saltó a un lado y trató de darle una estocada, aunque fue esquivada.

Scott realizó el mismo truco, y a pesar de que no tuvo el efecto deseado, logró cortar la tela de su camisa, que reveló un fino hilo de sangre que empañó la ropa rápidamente.

-¡Argh!- Una cólera incontenible explotó en él, lo que lo movió a atacar al mayor con toda su fuerza.

Él le hizo frente y sujeto su espada contra la del oponente, intentando que retrocediera hasta la pared para acorralarlo.

Durante la ardua lucha, Glen sólo observaba a sus hermanos, con una monotonía única, impresionante. ¿Cómo podría eso llamarle la atención? Estaba tan acostumbrado a verlos disputar y luchar uno contra otro casi por cualquier cosa posible, desde edades muy tempranas. Estaba plenamente al tanto de su relación una vez ingresados a sus viajes marítimos, y era consciente de que algún encuentro –tan cercano como ese- sería más que detonador.

Nada de lo que hacían le sorprendía, pero su atención a la contienda aumentó cuando ésta contuvo muebles durante las tretas y trucos, y cuando las acrobacias realizadas por cada uno destruían poco a poco la perfecta acomodación del cuarto.

Empezaban a hacer ya mucho ruido, y él inmediatamente realizó que aquello era peligroso: Por lo resguardada que era esa zona de la ciudad, era casi inminente que algún guardia de alguna institución vecina pudiera oírles y poner a su grupo en marcha hacia la mansión.

Y lo que pensó era acertado, pues luego de unos minutos más, con la pelea haciéndose más bulliciosa y pareja que nunca, unos soldados encargados de la seguridad del Palacio de Justicia se encaminaron a su morada por haber escuchado unos ruidos poco comunes.

Ellos vieron, desde los jardines de la entrada principal, dos siluetas que se movían como batiéndose a duelo a través de la ventana. No tardaron en reconocerlas: Se trataba de un hombre alto y uno más pequeño, batallando con un estilo que había recorrido las bocas de incontables marineros, cantineros, guardias, e incluso ciudadanos comunes, y que era tan temido como la peor tormenta en el mar.

No podían no distinguir a los agentes de la asombrosa batalla: Eran, sin duda, los capitanes Kirkland y McAllister; los dos piratas más buscados de todo el Reino Unido.

¿Cómo no saber eso?

-¡Alto allí, criminales!- Las defensas gritaron con voz áspera, y por mucho que los tres presentes en la biblioteca los oyeran, sólo uno le prestó cuidado.

Scott y Arthur desconocieron la advertencia y siguieron golpeándose mutuamente con las espadas, ya que no se rendirían a menos que uno de ellos cayera al fin.

Glen, por otro lado, estaba al corriente de todo, y sabía que era menester que sus hermanos se detuvieran.

Quiso convencerlos de eso.

-Arthur, Scott, los soldados están afuera. Deben detenerse-

-No. No pararé hasta matar a este idiota- Los dos respondieron al unísono, vagamente dirigiéndose al ojioliva.

Él juzgaba que no querrían detenerse, y de ser ellos tan testarudos y soberbios, obviamente no lo harían.

Observó como el mayor saltó hacia una mesa y acto seguido pateó una costosa lámpara con dirección al rubio, quien lo evadió diestramente. Se distrajo un momento en ese truquillo, y el otro tomó la oportunidad para propinarle un segundo golpe, que por la falta de cálculo apenas rozó la piel de su brazo.

¡Debían parar en ese instante!

-¡Ya basta! Dejen eso y huyan, antes que los guardias vengan y los capturen-

-No te metas ahora, Glen. El premio se queda allí quietecito, no puede incidir en la pelea-

Así que él era el premio

_¡Qué ridiculez!, _pensó. ¿Acaso se expondrían a ser atrapados sólo para demostrar algo ante él?

Sí…

¿Pero de qué les serviría? ¡Si por su estupidez al final estarían atrapados entre cuatro paredes y varias barras de metal!

-Esto está pasando de ser sólo estúpido. Ya es _irracional. _¿Se detendrán o no?-

En vista de que ninguno aparentó escucharlo, se vio en el deber de desenfundar una espada que era parte de la decoración –aunque colocada allí con otros propósitos extra, en su mayoría de protección personal- y la blandió con destreza y talento, primero desarmando a Scott con un movimiento simple pero letal, y luego indisponiendo a Arthur, con un movimiento igual de sencillo y peligroso, con el fin de que pararan y escucharan lo que tenía que decirles.

Los dos piratas se mantuvieron en silencio, anonadados por lo que acababan de experimentar.

Sabían que su hermano siempre había tenido talento con el manejo de armas, cualquiera de ellas, pero en especial era él buen espadachín. Había derrotado al mayor en su juventud en más de una fecha; y además había sido el mentor del más joven, uno a quien nunca pudo superar.

Realmente no había motivo para admirarse; y era verdad, lo reconocían, pero ser testigos de tales habilidades, que ciertamente no habían visto nunca ni en sus más exigentes viajes, los dejaba secos, y de momento un poco asustados.

No se esperaban algo diferente de su competitividad; sin embargo les sorprendió que aún siendo expertos en sus indignos labores, él pudiera someterlos con tanta gentileza en el tacto.

¡Qué fortuna que él no fuera su contrincante en la querella anterior!

De haber sido así, ambos habrían estado perdidos desde el primer momento.

-Ahora escuchen- Glen rompió el silencio sepulcral en el que yacía la biblioteca, al tiempo que guardaba la espada, con la esperanza de no tener que usarla de nuevo. –Tienen que irse o los aprisionarán. Y como los verán aquí, en la presencia de más de un testigo, no podré sacarlos del calabozo ni hacer que los absuelvan de sus cargos. Les agradecería si tuvieran la cordialidad de dejar mi casa en este momento, por su bien. Así podríamos acordar una fecha para una entrevista privada-

Tragaron saliva, un poco asustados aún.

-T-Tienes razón- Tartamudeó el menor –S-Seamos razonables-

-Los dos nos encontraremos detrás de la iglesia de Saint James a las siete en punto a.m. ¿De acuerdo?- El pelirrojo, haciendo gala de su ímpetu e imposición, tuvo el descaro de acordar un horario bajo sus propios términos.

Arthur no quiso quedarse callado

-¿Qué dices, idiota? Quedamos en acordarlo todo y ser razonables, ¿no entiendes eso?-

Scott lo ignoró, acercándose al dueño de la mansión para dirigirse a él con más propiedad, pero él otro lo detuvo a tiempo y tomó la misma actitud insensata e infantil.

-Encontremos a las seis en punto de la mañana, Glen, en el callejón al lado del pub del viejo Angus, en el centro de Londres, antes de que tengas el infortunio de encontrarte con este bastardo-

-¡Vete al diablo! Seré yo quien se encuentre con él antes, alimaña. ¿No, Glen? Elígeme a mí primero-

-¡Silencio!- Espetó el tercero, fastidiado –No lo acepto. Nos encontraremos los tres, a las ocho a.m., detrás de la parroquia de Saint James. SIN ARMAS DE NINGÚN TIPO-

-¡P-Pero!-

-No hay peros, es lo mínimo que pueden hacer. Después de todo, han irrumpido en mi casa sin ningún permiso, y me han dejado con ese montón de guardias registrando la casa ahora, dirigiéndose aquí en este mismo momento. Si no me escuchan ahora, pueden olvidarse de la posibilidad de un encuentro-

A los otros no les quedó más remedio que hacerle caso, y con los gritos y pasos de los guardias acercándose a la habitación cada vez más, tuvieron que dejar el lugar por mucho que su carácter les gritase lo contrario.

Separaron caminos una vez fuera de la propiedad Llywelyn.

Se encaminaron a sus respetivos barcos y pasaron allí la noche, esperando el amanecer con ansias e incertidumbre.


	5. Última Parte

**A Pirate's Treasure**

Última Parte

Había llegado el primero de Marzo.

Cada uno salió de su navío y caminó tranquilamente hasta la antigua parroquia para no levantar sospecha alguna de las autoridades.

Al doblar la esquina de la calle fue donde se encontraron, intercambiando miradas de rabia y celos, tragándose sus deseos de desafiar a muerte al otro. Se dirigieron a la parte trasera de la pequeña parroquia en silencio, sólo por consideración a Glen.

De no ser por él, ya se habrían arrancado la cabeza a mordiscos.

Esperaron un momento, ya que su hermano, fuera de la costumbre a la que personalmente se había adherido, tardó en llegar. En el momento que apareció los otros dos quisieron acercársele, pero él los rechazó con una mirada fría en seguida.

-Ayer aquellos soldados me leyeron todos sus cargos: Piratería, vandalismo, faltas a la autoridad, amotinamiento, subversión, actos inmorales, rapto, saqueos, desorden público, y la última: Violación a la propiedad privada-

Quisieron decir algo, pero no pudieron porque él los volvió a rechazar, esta vez con ojos aún más rigurosos. Prosiguió –Hablaron tanto de ustedes, que sólo con mucho trabajo pude defender mi posición apropiadamente y salvarles el pellejo por el momento. Espero que tengan algo bueno que decirme ahora, porque como notarán, no estoy muy complacido-

Glen hablaba con bastante calma a pesar de decir lo que decía, y sólo su mirada podía denotar lo molesto que estaba con ellos. Por lo demás, sus facciones no mostraban ninguna afectación, cosa típica en él.

Los otros dos hermanos bajaron la cabeza un poco apenados, sin saber cómo comenzar. El anfitrión de la reunión tuvo que romper el mutismo de nuevo, llamando a Scott para que comenzase con lo que tenía que decir.

Dicho hombre se limitó a sonreír y dar un paso al frente, sosteniendo una caja elegantemente decorada entre sus manos con guantes negros.

-Toma. Feliz cumpleaños, _hermanito~-_

Le entregó la caja y él ojeo su contenido rápidamente, casi sonriendo al ver los cinco tipos de dragones tallados en considerables porciones de piedras preciosas y semi-preciosas.

-Gracias-

El pelirrojo volteó entonces hacia Arthur, quien no quitaba el ojo de ellos, hastiado e irritado. Rió de lado con malicia y se volvió al ojioliva –Quiero decirte algo más-

-Adelante-

-Pues verás, Glen. Yo—

-¡Esto no es justo!- El menor interrumpió la conversación, claramente al tanto de lo que su hermano iba a decir, disgustado -¡No puede ser que le hayas dado la oportunidad de hablar primero!-

Quiso acercársele por segunda vez, pero fue detenido, nuevamente, por Glen.

-Compórtate, Arthur, ya tendrás tu momento. Actúa como Scott y mantente tranquilo-

¡Cómo pudo decirle eso!

Si existía algo que le hiciera perder los estribos, definitivamente era que le comparasen con el bastardo, o aún peor, que le ordenaran actuar como él. Sin embargo, quien le hablaba era alguien que apreciaba demasiado como para pasar por alto dicho mandato, sin contar la autoridad que este último tenía sobre él.

Sólo le quedó recogerse silencioso y taciturno, pero siempre vigilante.

De ninguna manera permitiría que Scott intentara algo.

-Como te decía- Los dos retomaron la conversación con serenidad, aunque en el mayor era algo más cercano a una actuación que a un modo de ser.

-Yo… Yo te quiero, Glen. Y aunque no me creas –y es que verdaderamente no tendrías ningún motivo para creerle al mentiroso y manipulador hermano que tienes- es así. Me he pasado todos estos años intentando llamar tu atención; por fín la tengo, y no pienso haya momento más perfecto para decírtelo: Me tienes, así de simple-

Glen lo miró con curiosidad, buscando la verdad en sus penetrantes ojos verdes. Siempre había discernido esa preferencia, ese apego de su hermano para con él, desde hacía años atrás. Pese a eso, nunca imaginó que los mantendría todos esos años, y principalmente, que fuese ese día en que se lo dijese.

Dio un suspiro dilatado y curveó sus labios con distinción. El otro sonrió así y se le acercó más, al punto que pudo pasar sus pálidos labios sobre la mejilla apenas sonrojada de su hermano.

Le dio un besó allí, y lentamente se deslizó camino abajo, buscando sus labios esta vez.

Fue cuando el que sólo observaba los detuvo.

-Si me disculpas- Arthur jaló del brazo a su competencia, lo hizo a un lado con una autoridad que le apareció de repente. –Ahora me toca a mí hablar con él-

No le quedó más opción al pelirrojo que retroceder, pues corría el peligro de ser rechazado si armaba un escándalo. Chasqueó la lengua y soltó un corto gruñido, el cual fue enteramente ignorado.

Arthur tomó la mano derecha de su consanguíneo y la acarició por un momento, a la sazón que sacó la espada que llevaba amarrada a la espalda.

No estaba envuelta, mas sí estaba en su funda, una de fino cuero negro, y con un listón amarrado alrededor de la empuñadura, dándole aspecto de regalo.

Se lo entregó y le describió la pieza, además de cómo la había conseguido especialmente para él. Tuvo la satisfacción de que al ojioliva le gustase, pues de nuevo sonrió ligeramente, agradecido.

-Gracias, Arthur-

-Ahora- Volvió a tomarle la mano –Yo quiero decirte algo-

-Está bien, soy todo oídos-

-Es posible que me vea opacado de antemano por lo que el idiota de atrás acaba de decir, pero no importa, lo diré de todos modos: También te quiero, Glen. Me gustas, casi desde que era niño. Y eso no es todo-

Titubeó un momento, no sabiendo si confesarle lo enamorado que estaba aún. Lo miró una vez más, y algo en su psiquis le dijo que _tenía_ que hacerlo.

-T-Te amo. Feliz cumpleaños-

El rubio quiso darle un beso en los labios, pero fue interrumpido por el mismo Glen.

-Aún no he decidido, pero te lo agradezco- Sonrió con tristeza.

Scott se burló de él, avergonzándolo un poco. Miraron a Glen a la expectativa, esperando la contestación cuya elección contenida detendría toda competencia, premiando a uno con el amor correspondido y castigando al otro con la indiferencia.

Los ojos de ambos vándalos centellaron, más atentos a algo de lo que nunca habían estado en su vida. Actuaban con una delicadeza que no tenía precedentes, de manera que no podían entenderse a sí mismos en su totalidad.

Aceptaban que el ser que tenían delante los cambiaba de forma indescriptible con un sencillo chasqueo de dedos, con algún tipo de magia que escapaba de su control. Ninguno se atrevía a investigar a fondo la naturaleza de tal autoridad a consciencia, porque temían perderse más en los matices y colores de eso a lo que se dice 'enamorarse'

Sus corazones latían con tal rapidez, que provocaba un ruido que les impedía escuchar sus pensamientos con claridad.

La emoción aumentó cuando atónitos vieron la curva que se formaba en los labios de su hermano al articular palabras que comunicarían el mensaje.

-Les agradezco mucho los presentes. Aunque, si es por la otra cosa… No sé, no tengo una opinión formada-

Que… ¿decepción?

-Debo admitir, no obstante, que ambos se han esforzado mucho, y me han sorprendido y alegrado el día- Una genuina- e inaudita- sonrisa adornó las facciones de él, lo que hizo que ellos se sonrojaran y se sintieran un poco orgullosos por el logro.

Tal vez lo que les acababa de decir no dejaba nada en claro, no como lo habían esperado. Pero el haberle 'alegrado', seguido de su gesto facial, no dejaba de fascinarlos en él, e implícitamente incitarlos a continuar con su juego de repartir y conquistar a costa suya.

El ojioliva no iba a pertenecer a uno en específico ese día, sí, pero una sonrisa tan bella era buena paga.

¡Con el tiempo podría tomar una resolución si hacían todo bien! Algo así no se lo perderían.

Comprendieron, entonces, que tenían algo por lo cual luchar aún.

La escena se arruinó en cuanto escucharon gritos en las calles de repente, acerca de algo concerniente a una puesta en marcha de las autoridades londinenses. Aquello les preocupó de inmediato, de manera que los dos piratas sintieron la urgencia de acercarse a alguien para instruirse.

-¿Qué es todo ese alboroto?-

-Dicen que es por piratas. ¡Que se han localizado dos barcos enormes anclados en el puerto! Los soldados están yendo a encasillar las naves ahora mismo-

Ambos se miraron consternados, y acto seguido se acercaron a Glen, quien los esperaba apaciblemente a un lado de la rústica acera.

-Deben irse, muchachos. Es probable que la cuadrilla ya esté a la mitad de camino del muelle-

-P-Pero… ¡Glen!- Arthur se le acercó, no queriendo dejar ir todo eso, ni a su hermano.

Quería hablarle de tantas cosas, contarle de sus viajes y cuánto había pensado en su relación.

¡Quería besarlo! Y seguir confesándole lo mucho que le quería.

La situación no era nada diferente con el mayor. Él tampoco quería irse, no sin hacerle saber lo que sentía en toda su magnitud y furor.

Lo que habían compartido con él había sido, sin duda, vehemente y apasionado, lo que no los convencía de concebir la idea de tener que dejar el objeto de su admiración tan rápido.

-Si nos vamos… No podremos venir en mucho tiempo-

-Lo sé, Scott. Pero no quisiera que los atrapasen. Y si es por el tiempo… Yo estaré aquí esperándolos con los brazos abiertos, y aquella siguiente vez les diré lo que tanto quieren saber-

Se escuchó el zumbido de unos disparos al aire. Sabían que no les quedaba tiempo.

Lo último que llegaron a hacer fue, en el caso de Scott, besar la frente de su hermano; y en el caso de Arthur, abrazarlo y besar su mano.

Corrieron en direcciones diferentes, y desaparecieron en la neblina matinal después de voltearse para sonreírle al que dejaban atrás.

No lo verían en meses, tal vez en años.

Pero ya no les preocupaba: Porque si su Glen les decía que los esperaría y los recibiría con gusto, era futuro escrito. Era, sí, una lástima tener que dejar todo tan simplonamente.

Debían buscar su libertad si alguna vez querían volver a ver al ojioliva.

¡Y ahora lo harían! Nada podría separarlos de ese objetivo.

Zarparon de Inglaterra con la promesa de volver como mejores y más bravos piratas, con tesoros y grandeza, de volver habiendo derrotado a su enemigo, y por sobre todas las cosas, de volver para él.

Porque él le daba sentido a la lucha y a cada viaje.

Porque por él hacían todo.

…

-Adiós, hermano-

**Fin**


End file.
